Breath of Life
by abrasiononknee
Summary: It wasn't her plan.Of course,not! Now she needs to raise a child, tolerate annoying social worker and not to lose to her ex-lover./Maleval
1. Chapter 1

-Do you think you are ready?

Mallory nervously fidgeted in her seat. This question has been on her mind for far too long already. She tried to block it, but it constantly crawls back on her daily musings.

-Well, court and agency thought so.

-Mallory, I didn't ask about their opinions.

-No… No, you didn't.

Why she even goes to a psychologist? He has a talent of annoying her and asks only irritating questions. Nevertheless, she must admit, he is a great specialist. If she hadn't got help from him,she wouldn't leave her house again after the 'accident'. 'Progress,'-he called it. 'Uncomfortable Necessities', –Mal usually mumbles.

-And to answer your question: I don't know. I still can't comprehend that it's really happened.

-Mall, we talked about this. Honesty is the reason our sessions can be effective.

-Ok-ok! I hate this. I am terrified. What if she'll get hurt? What if I can't help her or give things she deserves? What if I am going to fail, so after all she would have to go under Stephan's care? I can't do this to her. I just can't.

'In-out. In-out. Slowly. Mallory you can do it. Just in-out.'- She repeats her daily mantra until her heart starts beating normally again.

just waited. It was common reaction on their meetings.

-Mallory, it's ok to be scared. This situation is definitely unusual and twisted. But you have been going to me for past three years. And I can say that yes, there is a lot of work to do still, but you are capable of raising a child. You are capable of making her happy. You can also be happy yourself.

- I want to believe in it. I really do, . But somehow he finds his way to mess with my life every time, when I begin to feel better.

-The main idea is to show him that you are strong and he has no power over you, even if it's not completely true. He can't win.

-Yeah, you are right.

-And with this little girl maybe you will see new perspective in life, hm? I heard that they contacted to a social worker who will work on your case for a few months.

-Yeah. I hadn't met him yet. They said he is going to visit us during 6 month.

-It's a good thing. Do you know his name?

-I am not sure, but as I recall his name is Diaval.

-Oh! I know him. He is a good person, children love him. Give him a chance to help, ok? He can be weird sometimes and pushing, but he means well.

-I'll try. It is three o'clock. I should be going.

-Goodbye Mallory, till next time.

-Goodbye, .

'How I will do this all on my own?'- Mal was driving her car to the center, today she is going home with a little girl. She won't be alone anymore. Aurora and Mal are little family now.

Mal was more pale than usual, when she stopped her car near the orphanage.

* * *

><p>It's my first fic ever oO I am sorry for a lot of mistakes. I don't have beta, also English is not my native language. Nevertheless, I hope that someone will be interested in my fic. Have a good day!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Inside of the building were gray walls with drawings of happy faces. It's not very uplifting combination. But it's an orphanage. There is nothing more to expect. Mal believes that kids can be happy here, but in some uncommon ways. If they are lucky, they would have friends, good teachers and funds that will be given to their principal. For a long time for Mal it was streets with its dirt, rats and not very kind strangers. Now it's in the past and it certainly not the time to think about it. There is a little girl who needs her.

-Mallory! We were expecting you! Aurora won't stop talking about you! It's very unusual for a kid to be so attracted to a person who dressed in only dark colors.

-Um..Hello, Ms. I guess? What I need to do to finish all formalities?

- Oh! Of course! You need to sign these papers and I am going to bring Auroras belongings. And I think… Diaval! You are here! Excellent, Mal he is a social worker who will be helping you. Diaval this is Mallory. She is Aurora's mother.

Mother. This word had struck Mallory like lightning. It's a nice word. It gave some floating warmth to her. But she is not her mother, and she'd never be. If she will be lucky, Aurora won't hate her at the end. But Mallory thinks that it's not possible for such lovely girl to even feel negative emotions towards someone.

Her new title had distracted her from a person who was now standing next to her. So the first thing she blurted was:

-You have scars. -"Mallory! Good start! What a way to explicit friendly atmosphere. In-out. In-out. Just breathe." But for Malls amusement dark-haired man only laughed.

-Yeah, I kind of have.- He smiled. There wasn't any hint of anger in his voice. Despite the scars on his face, he was attractive. Somehow his appearance reminded her of a raven, also the way he is looking at you is enchanting. You just feel kindness and strength radiating from him. But Mall saw one more thing. There was pain behind all of this, which this man was trying to hide. Mall felt bad for triggering something, it was a long time when she talked to people and wasn't saying all the wrong things.

But Diaval was a good actor and has his tricks to present himself without weaknesses.

-The good thing that you are so observant. It helps, when you spend a lot of time with children.

-Than Aurora is very lucky. She got herself very attentive guardian!

-Thank you Ms. Flittle again- mumbled Mal.

-Can you get ready all the papers Ms. Flittle, while I'll bring Mallory to Aurora?

-Of course, Diaval. I'll be quick like a bee in spring! - With this word Ms. Flittle was gone with her mind elsewhere to do her tasks.

-So, shall we? - "And here come gray walls and long corridors. Again. Great.-thought Mal.

-I hope Ms. Flittle didn't scare you. She can be seemed odd but she is a good nanny. Children like to play with her. But I guess she has more pleasure in participating games than they.

-No-no, she is all right. She was very helpful and I think, she is charming in her ways. And…I wanted to apologize. I am nervous and when I'm feeling like this I can't control saying what is on my mind.

-It's okay. -He smiled.- I heard a lot worth things said here or especially to me. But with a child around you should practice to control it.

-I understand that. I am not that clueless even if I had a very small amount of experience.

-And I never said that you are. Do you want to know a secret?

Mal was feeling like she was a small kid whom parents want to annoy with their attempts to understand her. But she promised to give that person a chance, so why not to play this game?

-Who doesn't?

-Yep, secrets have this effect on people; they needed to be known by two men at least. But promise not to tell anyone?

-Ok, Diaval. It sounds very childish, don't you think?

-Maybe. But I like it this way. - They stopped near the green door. Beyond it Mal could hear children's laughter.

-Whenever I need to meet a new child and their parents I am truly terrified.

Mall looked at him for the first time during their talk.

-Why? It's your work and I think you already have been used to this.

- Because you'll never know what is behind this door. Every life is different, and not everyone you can help. But efforts make worth it.

Mall didn't know what to say and Diaval gave her time to collect herself before opening the door.

-Are you ready to meet Aurora again?

Mall was surprised by her own answer. She didn't even think a second, when she heard herself saying:

-Yes.

And somehow it wasn't a lie.

* * *

><p>I am sorry for a lot of mistakes. I don't have beta, also English is not my native language. Nevertheless, I hope that someone will be interested in my fic. Than you for you comments, follows and encouragement! It means a lot to me. Have a good day!<p> 


End file.
